


Time for Honesty

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Time and Again [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Acceptance, Comfort, Coming Out, DAA Meeting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer asks Aaron to accompany him to a meeting. They finally come out to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Honesty

TIME FOR HONESTY  
 _Now:_

Reid was sitting there with his eyes closed, smiling at the memories of that most perfect day. He was trying to put into words what he wanted to say, but couldn’t. The words just wouldn’t come. 

It was Jack who spoke up first, “Remember that day that Dad had my class come to the BAU?” Everyone who had been there smiled, remembering how nervous Aaron was “Dad was so nervous. He tried to hide it from me, but I knew. After the demonstration all the kids in my class all said what a cool Dad I had. All I thought was that he was always my hero”. Jack looked up at these people that had been such a big part of his life. They were his family and he was forever grateful they were there with him.

“He came into my office one day,” Garcia started talking. Some of the others moved off and brought chairs into the living area and they all sat around in a circle, “He wanted to apologize for the things Jason had said to me”.

Kate looked over at the still perky blonde, “What was he apologizing for?”

“He had called me stupid, no, don’t its okay, was a long time ago. Gideon had just left us and we were all a little lost and he came in to talk to me and to apologize. I gave him that Bumble toy that is on his office shelf. I told him how we’re the Island of Misfit toys and he’s the one that was keeping us together. He let me hug him and he gave me one of those rare dimple showing smiles”. She smiled at everyone around her.

Jason looked right at Spencer with a ghost of a smile on his face,“I didn’t make it easy for him. My pride and arrogance got in the way. I’m surprised he signed off on the assessment after Boston”. Jason looked around still with that crooked smile on his face, “But he gave me another chance”. Jason was quiet for a moment and then he started speaking again, “I remember when it was your 24th birthday Spencer, just before The Tommy Killer case. Aaron turned to me and he had this huge smile on his face and said, “Isn’t it amazing that he knows what he knows and he’s only 24?” I should have realized then what he felt for you Spencer”. Spencer smiled and remembered that day when he wore a ridiculous birthday hat. It was also a time when Aaron had smiled more.

“He busted my ass during that time we got asked in by the New York office, the domestic terrorist case?” Morgan looked around and everyone nodded, “Man that was a long drive back from there with him. We were talking, arguing and everything in-between. He was right, though. Hotch would lay down his life for anyone of us and at the time I wasn’t sure exactly how he meant it. Took me a long time to figure it out, he would protect all of us no matter what”.

The group spent the next couple of hours trading stories, laughing at Hotch’s dry sense of humor. How he found out they called him Agent No-Smile and how they would often wonder if he actually blinked or not. Tears of laughter, joy and sadness were shed. Spencer sat there enveloped in the warmth of his family. He hadn’t said much, he just listened, taking everything in.

“The first time he told me he loved me was that night in Georgia”. The team all got quiet. Even after all these years just hearing the name Georgia took those who had been there back during those terrible days.

“Reid…” Morgan started to say something.

Spencer smiled, “It’s okay Morgan, I came to terms over what happened a long time ago. He stayed with me that night and for most of the night he just held me. I think…I think if he hadn’t stayed, I wouldn’t be here today. Even though I didn’t listen and I didn’t stop, he still saved me because every time I pulled out that vial, I heard his voice telling me he loved me. And every time I picked-up that needle, the voice got louder and louder till I finally realized what I was doing to myself, to you guys and to him. If he hadn’t have said it I don’t want to think about what could have happened”. Spencer looked up at the faces around him and they were all trying to hold back their emotions. They’d never heard this from Spencer before and they all felt honored that he shared such a deep personal part of himself with them.  
_________________________________________________________________  
 _Then:_

_Hotch: You knowingly jeopardized your life and the lives of others_

_Reid: [shakes his head yes, nervous smile]_

_Hotch: I should fire you, you’re the smartest kid in the room but you’re not the only one in that room. You pull something like this again you will be, am I clear?_

_Reid: [shakes head] Yes sir, it won’t happen again. Thank you._

_Hotch: What were you thinking?_

_Reid: I was thinking that, that would have been the second time a kid died in front of me._

_Hotch: You’re keeping score, just like Owen_

_Reid: It was my turn to save one_

_Hotch: It doesn’t work like that_

_Reid: It should_

_Hotch: I know it’s painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy._

_Reid: What’s that make me?_

_Hotch: Good at the job. I know it’s none of my business, but when we land I think you should go and catch the rest of that ‘movie’._

The plane landed a couple of hours later and as they were making their way to their respective cars Reid caught-up to Hotch. “Hotch, wait”. Hotch stopped and waited for Reid to catch-up to him. “It is your business you know”. He looked at the man he loved and was trying to get him to understand.

“Reid…Spencer, you don’t have to tell me. I’m here to talk, but I can’t help with that part of your life”.

“I know, but its okay. You should know that I’m going to the ‘movies’,” Reid smiled nervously, “I ah, I want you to know. It’s been ten months”. He said out of the blue.

Hotch looked at Reid and smiled, “I’m proud of you”.

Reid’s face lit up, he couldn’t believe how those words went straight to his heart. Hearing that Aaron was proud of him, even though he was struggling was the most amazing thing he’d heard in a long time. “Ho…Aaron, I don’t mind if you come. We can…we can get some dinner after”.

Hotch frowned and gave Reid a sideways look, “I don’t want to intrude Spencer. This is something deeply personal…”

“It’s okay. Sometimes family or friends come for support”. Spencer looked at Aaron, hopeful that he would come. 

Aaron watched his genius for a moment and he saw the hopefulness in his eyes, “Only if you’re sure”.

Spencer smiled wide “I’m sure”.

They drove to the meeting together in companionable silence and when they got there Aaron sat towards the back of the room. He felt a little out of place till he felt someone sit next to him.

“I was wondering if he would ever bring someone that supported him”. He heard a whispered voice. Aaron looked over and did a sharp intake of breath.

“Sir...”

“Please, no titles here. Here I am just John and he is just Spencer and you are just Aaron”.

“Si…John. He asked me here. We had a case that hit a little too close to home for him. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do”.

“Aaron, just be his friend. If he asked you here that means he trusts you and wants you’re support. We welcome those that want to support their friends and loved ones”. Aaron just shook his head and turned to the front when he heard Spencer start speaking.

“Hi, my name is Spencer,” Aaron heard the customary greeting said back, “Like I said last time I ah, I don’t really know what I am, but my drug of choice was dilauded. It’s been 10 months but lately I’ve been struggling a little bit, but I know I don’t want to go back down that road. I recently met someone and he ah,” Spencer tried not to look at Aaron, “He’s been the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time”. Spencer swallowed hard, he was nervous but he knew he needed to get out what he wanted to say.

“We just came back from a case that hit a little too close to home for me. This kid he, he had been bullied his whole life. His own father didn’t acknowledge him, his teacher’s ignored his learning disabilities and members of his wrestling team humiliated him. I think, no I know I ended up identifying with him too much. See my father left me to deal with a mentally ill mother by myself, being a child prodigy I was bullied in school and teacher’s ignored it and the entire football team humiliated me”. Spencer frowned and looked down at the podium he was standing at, trying to put his emotions into words.

“The similarities were just so close that I saw myself in him. I figured out he was going to hurt more people and I…I had to stop him, someone had to listen to him, I had to let him know I was listening and wanted to help. I know my actions were foolish, but I just…I just couldn’t watch another kid being killed, because if I, if I let that happen it would’ve felt like that was me”. Aaron could tell that Spencer was holding back the tears that wanted to fall, and he finally fully understood what Spencer had done.

“I think my actions disappointed my friend. That wasn’t my intention, I never want to disappoint the one person that has stood beside me. Even in my darkest hours he let me know he was there for me. I hope that he understands. I saved that kid’s life yesterday and I know I wouldn’t have done anything different”. He looked out into the faces of the other members of the meeting and felt their support. He shyly smiled and said, “Thank you, thank you for listening”. 

Spencer hurried off the platform as the members of the meeting clapped; each knew how hard it was to share their deep personal stories. He came to sit next to Aaron and saw John there and stiffened a little. Aaron surreptitiously took Spencer’s hand, pouring all of his love and support in the simple gesture. The meeting soon came to an end and they got up to leave. John gestured for them to follow him.

They were led off to a quiet corner, “Whatever you two tell me here and now will stay between us. I have a feeling Spencer that the person you spoke about was Aaron?” He looked between the two men and smiled.

“Um, yes,” He looked nervous and knew they were busted.

“There are two reasons why the current fraternization rules are in place. One is the person who took over Jason Gideon’s place. I, personally, could care less. As long as you can keep it professional and out of the office or the field, what you do in your private lives is between you”.

Spencer and Aaron looked at each other with raised brows, then looked at John, “Sir?” They both said at the same time, forgetting he told them to call him John.

“Aaron, you came to support him you obviously care very deeply, Spencer you obviously have feelings for Aaron. It doesn’t take a profiler to see it. Though, you should tell your team”.

“We are planning on it. So, I just have to ask, what is the second reason for the fraternization rules?” Aaron asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Aaron, let’s just say that your position was not in as much jeopardy and you were led to believe. I would have stepped in personally if it came to it. You have the best team of the department, and I wouldn’t want to see those resources go to waste. If you have any issues in the future, you can come to me personally”. 

John started to walk away and Spencer hurried after him, “John, here…” He held out the 1 year coin to give back to John.

“Spencer, I told you, hold onto it till you get your 1 year, then give it back. I have a feeling with Aaron by your side it’ll be a walk in the park. Now, if you need anything, you can call me”. He gave Spencer his personal cell number just in case he needed it.

John walked to his car and the two men turned to each other with similar expressions, “What the hell just happened?” Aaron asked to no one in particular.

“I think we just got a blessing from the Assistant Director”.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too”. Both men couldn’t hold it in they just laughed at the strange turn of events.

“Aaron?”

“Yes?”

Spencer pulled him into his arms, “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

“Spencer, you’re at my apartment almost every night. You don’t need to ask me out”.

Spencer smiled at Aaron, “Yeah, but I want to. So, can I take you out to dinner SSA Aaron Hotchner?”

Aaron pushed a stray strand of hair behind Spencer’s ear, leaned in and kissed him softly, “I would like nothing better”. They walked out of the meeting hall back to Aaron’s car.

“So, where are you taking me Spencer Reid?” Aaron said playfully.

“Have you ever had Ethiopian food? I know a great little place that’s open late”.

Aaron quirked up a brow, “Well, I’m willing to try”. Spencer directed him to a small hole-in-the wall type restaurant.

“Don’t be fooled, this place is fantastic, come on, be adventurous”. Spencer got out of the car and grabbed Aaron’s hand pulling him along. Spencer’s enthusiasm was catching and Aaron found himself relaxing and enjoying watching Spencer take over and ordering for them. When the food came Aaron noticed there weren’t any utensils, so Spencer showed him how they tear off portions of the soft round flat bread to pick up the various foods and eat them. He hadn’t ever experienced anything like this. He hated to admit it, if only to himself, but his life with Haley had been pretty average. They didn’t really do anything exciting or different. He had a feeling that life with Spencer Reid was going to be anything other than average.

When they were done, Spencer insisted on paying. Then they drove back to Aaron’s place. 

“So, we really do need to tell the rest of the team. I think JJ is already suspicious and Dave knows”. 

“I know, when and how?” Spencer wanted a plan, if there was a plan then he could try to be less nervous.

“I was thinking we all go out to dinner, do it away from the office. Maybe this Saturday?” Hotch asked.

“Sounds good to me, now stop talking and take me to bed Agent Hotchner”. 

Aaron took his time with Spencer, kissing, stroking and loving every part of his genius. They made love slowly, giving to each other letting each other know how much they loved one another. After a while, they fell asleep in each other’s arms content and happy.  
____________________________________________  
Unfortunately their plans to tell the team were put on hold. They had several cases back to back and by the month’s end they were all stressed and exhausted. Aaron had only seen Jack twice and it was grating on his nerves. Spencer agreed that Aaron needed time with his son so he stepped back for a bit, though they did talk every night. Strauss saw the strain that the team was under and decided to give them two weeks down time. This was time that they really needed to get paperwork for the cases they had just finished done as well as neglected consults and various papers each was asked to write. This also gave Aaron and Spencer time to plan a dinner for the team so that they could tell them all what was going on.

“I’m nervous”. Spencer said to Aaron as he was taking a shower after a rather vigorous love-making session with his lover.

“Don’t be. I think it will be okay. Come on, hurry up or we’re going to be late”.

Spencer quickly got dressed and they made their way to the Chinese restaurant that they chose for their ‘coming out’ dinner within minutes.

As they got out Aaron took his lover’s hand and asked, “Ready?”

Spencer looked at Aaron wide-eyed, he had a bit of the jitters, “As I’ll ever be”. Aaron smiled and tried to put Spencer at ease. They broke the hand-holding, but Aaron couldn’t help it, he put his hand on the small of Spencer’s back, leading him to the table where the team was waiting for them.

“Bout time you two. I was ready to send out a posse if you didn’t get here in the next few minutes,” Dave teased.

The two men smiled and sat down. They all traded small talk for a while, drinks and food were ordered and as they were waiting for the food to come Aaron cleared his throat, “So, Spencer and I have something we want to tell you. I hope that you guys will understand…We’re ah,” Aaron took a long drink of water because he was finding it harder to say what he wanted to say than he realized. “We’re seeing each other”. No one said anything. In fact there was no real reaction at all. 

The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable, “Are you guys upset?”

“No, no not upset, surprised is all. Hotch…” Emily wasn’t sure what she wanted to say.

“Are you surprised because I was married?”

The team let out a collective sigh, “Partially, but let me just as you one question” Morgan said.

“What Morgan?”

“Are you guys happy?” He didn’t want to give away that he had caught them two years earlier. What he said then was true, it was between him and Spencer. He was just surprised that they had continued the relationship.

“Yes, Morgan. We are. Spencer makes me very happy”.

“Then I don’t think we care. As long as you guys are happy, then we’ll support you all the way”. Garcia said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone at the table agreed.

“I just have one big question,” Emily didn’t want to put a damper on the evening, but they needed a little bit of a reality check.

“What is that Emily?”

“What about Strauss? What if she gets wind of this?” She looked at them with concern in her eyes.

Hotch leaned over to Reid and whispered in his ear, “Should we tell them?”

Spencer had a wicked smile on his face leaned over to Hotch and said in his ear, “It’s okay with me”.

“So, don’t ask us how, but we sort of got the blessing of the Assistant Director himself”. They all started peppering them with questions.

“Guys, guys, I can’t tell you, but he said he would smooth anything over with Strauss if it came to that. We’ll still keep it professional in the office and in the field. We just really wanted to let you all know”.

They didn’t say much more for the food came and they all were starving by that time so the rest of the meal was spent in eating, playfully teasing Spencer about his terrible use of chopsticks, and just plain camaraderie. As the evening was coming to a close they all enveloped their friends in hugs and words of congratulations. They saw Spencer and Aaron leave together and were very happy for them.

JJ turned to the others and said, “Thank god, I thought we were going to have to confront them sooner or later”.

“Yeah, they did try to hide it, but come on the looks, the gestures, the lingering touches”. Emily smiled thinking back to poker games on the plane where Hotch and Reid would sometimes stare a little too long at each other.

JJ looked at Emily, “Well, now it’s finally out in the open, but let’s not let on that we knew. I think we should just let them think we were all in the dark”. They all laughed at the fact that they, for once, pulled one over on their Unit Chief.


End file.
